1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system and a method of processing information.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is provided a cloud service by which image data obtained by scanning an original using an image forming apparatus or data obtained by processing the above image data are stored in a predetermined online storage or the like. Specifically, the image forming apparatus sends the image data obtained by scanning the original to a server on the side of the cloud. The server performs a process such as an optical character recognition (OCR) to the image data in conformity with setup information set up by a user, and the data generated as a processing result is sent to a predetermined online storage or the like.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-192250